1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus and, in particular, to an image reproducing apparatus that may be applied with advantage to image data in which the setting in the color space differs between imaging and reproducing. The invention also relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus that may be used with advantage in an image input apparatus having a mode of recording a digital form of raw pixel data. The invention further relates to a solid-state imaging system applicable with advantage to a digital camera in which raw pixel data are recorded as image data in a set color space and reproduced in a desired color space.
2. Description of the Background Art
The image input apparatus, such as a digital camera, may be of the type of recording image data with or without being signal-processed. Specially, with the type of recording image signals without being processed, raw pixel data are directly recorded as image data. In the latter case, for example, a personal computer operating as a reproducing apparatus runs application software to reproduce an image or picture from the raw pixel data directly recorded.
In this image generating method, white balance adjustment is critical in applying proper image processing on the raw data. There are manual and automatic methods of white balance adjustment: With the manual method, one manually adjusts the white balance of image data while viewing a pre-view picture displayed on a monitor screen of a reproducing apparatus. With the automatic method, the white balance is adjusted based on white balance information obtained when imaging a scene. The white balance information may be obtained in the automatic or in user setting mode of photographing.
In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 231418/1995, a still picture processing apparatus is described which records iris information set on the camera and color temperature information determined by the camera at the time of imaging, along with the raw pixel data, for transmitting the information to the reproducing apparatus. The iris and color temperature information is recorded as supplementary information to pixel data. The still picture processing apparatus reads out, when reproducing an image captured by a digital camera, the color temperature (white balance) information as well as the pixel data of the image and adjusts the white balance of the captured image to restore the picture in the conditions when captured.
Currently, with the digital camera, the raw pixel data recording is merely one of the recording modes or systems. In this perspective, it is now required to form a complete image by a digital camera per se, even with a digital camera having the raw data mode of recording raw pixel data. In order to meet this requirement, the digital camera is designed so that an image of the optimum color space will be produced on the digital camera itself. The digital camera is adapted to determine an optimized white balance in the color space.
The reproducing apparatus may often, when reproducing an image captured based on the raw pixel data, the iris information and the color temperature information thereof, form an image having its white balance set off. This occurs when the color space of the reproducing apparatus differs from the optimum color space set on the camera. The reproducing apparatus may often be provided with the function of freely adjusting the color space to suit to the user's demand. When the reproducing apparatus reproduces an image in an optional color space thus adjustably set, the white balance is caused to shift from its proper value to be merely poor, because the color temperature information set is optimized only to the color space of the camera.